Deleted and Forgotten
by RunMeOvr
Summary: Is it really worth it? To just suddenly fade away, Taking all of their memories of you along. Or do you have different plans with your replacement. How big did Ozpin really influence you? JAUNExOCHAREM
1. Prologue

**_I DO NOT OWN RWBY_**

 _Data clearing~... Jaune Arc - Not Found._

Was this a mistake? Was this for the better of things? Those questions run around my mind everytime I remeber... myself, but I do know in my mind, body and heart, that what I did was for the sake of me getting in their way. I knew how my character work. They wouldn't need me. They could handle their emotions, right?

Jaune sat on a maroon chair with a face that was covered in deep thought and the window blind's shadow.

"Was it really necessary?" Qrow sat right across of Jaune with cigar in his hand his red eyes staring at the boy's blue orbs.

Jaune sighed like he already heard this question a million times. "Of course. Your niece will be much more safer with my-" Jaune then stares at his hands for moment and clenched them "-replacement." 

Qrow scoffed at Jaune's replacement. "I don't really care about my niece's safety. She can handle herself. What do you think is she, 10?" Qrow then took another blow from his cig. "What I care is.. what about your safety?" 

"Ozpin already told me that I have a personal mentor. He used to be a student here, he said." Jaune answered Qrow.

"Oh-hoh. Mr Enigma is finally getting a power-up, huh?" Qrow smirked.

After the short conversation of the two. A banging of a wooden door can be heard. Qrow then crossed his legs. "That might be him." Qrow this time grinned. "Come in!" 

squeaking noise and light footsteps is what the pair heard before Jaune's new mentor can be heard "Allen Siel. You'll be now under my care." A comforting and carefree voice came from the mouth of Allen.

"The name's Jaune-. My bad. My name is Luciel Narukami." Jaune replied.

[The Replacement, Alyssa]

A feeling struck me while I was studying. With my partner Pyrrha- wait Pyrrha? Who's she? Wait where am I?! Alyssa thought as she panicked around her team's dormroom gaining the attention of her partner.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Pyrrha asked.

Ah! She called me Alice! Wait... if... Am I dreaming! I'm in the RWBY universe! That means I can meet Ruby and Velvet and Jaune... wait. 

"Uh Pyrrha?" 

"Yes?" Pyrrha turns back to her partner.

"Do you know a student named 'Jaune Arc'?" Alyssa nervously said Jaune Arc causing Pyrrha to raise an eyebrow on Alyssa's behavior 

"Jaune... Arc? No? Why? Are you having a crush?" Pyrrha asked with a tender smile causing Alyssa to shake her hands in a panicked pace.

Ohnoohno! She doesn't know who's Jaune! D-did I replace him! Why!!! Alyssa went insane in her mind for a bit and then turned to a behavior of how does a highschool girl act around the one she admired. What she said about the crush thing wasn't wrong though... heh heh~. She then thought...

"Wait. Does he exist?" She asked herself quietly.

Prologue End

 **A/n: A new idea I got while I was listening to 'Donut Hole' by Hachi. What happens if Jaune pulled an Ash Crimson or Ragna the Bloodedge (Depending on your preferable game) and decided to play shadow recon throughout the series. And also, join Alyssa as she tries to find and bring back Jaune Arc.**


	2. 1

**_I DONT OWN RWBY_**

[Side: Alice]

Alyssa was exhausted from her supposed to be team's daily sparring session. A good exercise early in the morning isn't really a bad thing. She feels much more better now, but she still has a hole in her chest and a question wandering in her head 'Where is Jaune Arc?' was the undying question that keeps on popping from time to time. She didn't even think about or worry about Jaune since she appeared here in this world. Well, that was two weeks ago, what made her think even more how does she know how to fight experience is flowing in her blood yet, she doesn't know where it came from. Natural talent I guess? No, she didn't even know how to whip out a proper punch in her world and here, she feels like she's been gifted the knowledge of a high leader from Athena herself.

"There is zero traces of Jaune Arc in this world." She looks down at her palms as she sat down at one of the benches scattered around the campus. "Well, maybe he really didn't exist, maybe I am the one replacing him. Still, I know this is taking place in Volume 2 meaning that the dance didn't happen yet, which also means Jaune should be pestering Weiss right now..." I still want to know. Why. Am. I. Here.

[Side: Arc]

Jaune Arc was rolled in his blankets in his and his mentor's room. With only the moonlight their source of light. Allen is sitting on the window staring at the shattered moon.

"Jaune?" She broke the silence "It's nearly 2 weeks since you brought me here. And, I have a question. How many people did you bring in here?"

Jaune then sitted up straight and looked at his mentor's moonlit face. "Six. I brought in six, including you."

"And one- no." She caught herself. "Two. Already tried to kill you?"

"Well, yeah." Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Kain and... Alice was she called herself."

"I know why Kain went after you but, what about the girl?"

"Wait." Jaune paused "She really didn't try to kill me, she said she was trying to 'Take me back' by knocking me out and drag me to Beacon. I beated her and removed all memories of our encounter."

"Why?"

"I-it was too dangerous for my friends to know my whereabouts since you know my powers getting more... stronger." Mist of white came out of his palms and formed a halo-like ring.

"What is your power anyway?" Allen asked.

"I don't know. This power isn't from this world. It's one of the 'spells' of the codex."

"Codex?"

"That one place I pulled you out from."

"Oh~, the matrix look-alike?"

"The Matrix?"

She realized that The Matrix movie didn't really exist in Remnant. "Ah, something from my world."

"What was it like?" Jaune asked as he stands up and walks towards the closet.

"Oh it was nice. You know. Normal stuff.." she answered.

"No, I meant what were you doing? Where did you live?" Jaune took off his shirt to change to his casual clothes causing Allen Siel a slight blush.

"It was a place called Liverpool. I really never had any friends there. I'm grateful that you brought me here, Jaune... or Luciel." Siel then covered her mouth trying to stop a 'pfft' from coming out, but failed. Badly. "WHAT KIND OF NAME IS 'LUCIEL NARUKAMI!'" She screamed and laughed loudly making Jaune blush and pout.

"K-keep it down." Jaune. No, Luciel covered his face from the embarrassment of his name.

As Siel finally stopped laughing she then proceeded into the matter. "So, when is the new guy coming in?"

"In fifteen minuts." Jaune then smirked as he knew this one was strong.


End file.
